


I’m sorry

by Eamonn_Ruth



Category: Eamonn and Ruth, this morning - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eamonn_Ruth/pseuds/Eamonn_Ruth
Summary: Eamonn made Ruth angry and she refuses to speak to him





	I’m sorry

“Come on darling please you know I never meant it” Eamonn shouts as Ruth slams the living room door in his face. He knows he shouldn’t have said it he thinks as he walks into the dark sitting room and places himself on his recliner chair, he has spent more time in here than he has with his wife lately and it’s his own doing due to the silly comments he makes towards the women on the show. I mean I know she is a jealous woman he thinks as he lies back in his chair but it was only a bit of harmless fun.

After slamming the door Ruth stamps her way towards the sofa and perches on the edge raging about what had just happened. How could he do this he knows I am a jealous woman she thinks as she lets her body relax into the sofa but he does it anyway, she picks up the remote and turns on the television to try and drown out the noise of Eamonn cursing at himself for making her feel like she did, she knows that if she walks into that sitting room and cries on him he has won so she sits back and the tears begin to fall as she goes through the memories of today in her mind.

Eamonn could feel any worse as he sits there in the dark starring at the ceiling, until he hears the soft sobs coming from the living room and that’s when he realises it’s time to fix this. He gets up out of his chair and heads for the kitchen where he then begins to make Ruth a cup of tea and some toast for her supper trying tremendously hard not to burn it. Once it is ready Eamonn knocks on the living room door and slowly edges his way with the tea and toast in hand, placing it on the table he takes one look at his wife and even though his heart is breaking into the leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. Once the door is completely shut Eamonn throws on a pair of shoes and grabs the keys to there car and head for the shops, once he gets there he grabs a bunch of red roses, some chocolates and finally one of Ruth favourite romantic comedies ‘just go with it’ and heads for the checkout.

Ruth sits there eating her toast and drinking her tea worrying where Eamonn has gone as he left such a long time ago. After putting her plate and mug in the sink she makes her way back to the living room and just as she sits down the front door swings open. After a sigh of relief that Eamonn hadn’t left for good Ruth sits back and pretends she wasn’t thinking about him the whole time he was gone , she hears Eamonn kick off his shoes and tip toe towards the living room and as the door opens a huge bunch of roses pops through the gap and Ruth smiles knowing she has won this time. She stands up and prances towards the door and opens the door fully to confront her husband who is stood in the doorway looking very apologetic, taking the roses and Eamonn’s hand Ruth leads them towards the couch and they both sit down. Ruth opens her mouth to speak but is shocked when Eamonn puts a finger on her lips to silence her and says “ Ruth I am sorry for the way I treated you today and I don’t want you to think that I have eyes for any other woman than you because I really don’t and the only woman I need in my life now and forever will be you and I know it’s probably to late to repair the damage that I have created but I love you and I am going to try” as he finishes he looks towards his wife where she is smiling up at him she takes his face between her hands and says “I love you too you idiot now don’t do it again” and with that said she kisses him passionately. 

Once they had finished making up Eamonn brought Ruth her chocolates and put her favourite film into the DVD player, he sank into the sofa Ruth between his legs and his arms wrapped around her and pressed play. They say there for the duration of the film and when the titles started running Ruth turned her head up and kissed Eamonn on the chin. She sat up and span in his arms to straddle him and spoke gently into his ear “how about you make it up to me properly ay” biting his earlobe she heard a small groan come from Eamonn’s throat. 

He chased Ruth up the stairs trying to catch her feet as she screamed on her way up and jumped on the bed as he did too. Tackling her down onto the mattress and tickling her frantically Ruth couldn’t help but laugh and plead “Eamonn stop it please , no don’t do it aaaaaaa” . He looks down at her with the biggest smile on his face as his eyes turn dark and his hand slides up her thigh.

They wake up tangled up in each other’s bodies and happy “your forgiven now” Ruth exclaims with a laugh and Eamonn just smiles up at her and says “well thank god for that”.


End file.
